


A Good Morning

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Morning After, Partial Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim feels like a brand new man from last night's activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

He rose from his slumber and stretched his arms above him.  
  
He felt renewed, refreshed, like a child just born.  
  
His mind wandered to last night and he smiled.  
  
It had not ended in disaster as he thought, but instead a promising beginning.  
  
How amazing he now felt, the doubts he had, the sickening feeling of abandonment, all now a nightmare now in the past.  
  
For now their lives will start a new chapter. One with many interesting adventures, and discoveries.  
  
They shall move forward together, never separate.   
  
A very good morning indeed.


End file.
